the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Louis X of Grandelumiere
Louis X (9th January 1676 - 24th August 1695) known as Louis le Beau, due to his remarkable appearance, was the Sovereign of the Empire of Grandelumiere from 1692 until his death in 1695. He took the throne following the death of his grandfather Charles VII. His rule was a short one, and relatively weak. The majority of the government business was seen to by his Imperial Chancellor, Cardinal Vosges. He was a liberal leader, enjoying the new philosophies that were spreading. He was known to be partial to Rene Descartes and John Locke. He died after a hunting accident, falling from his horse from a gunshot. He died, leaving his young son, Louis XI, to be heir. Court of Charles VII - Duc d'Aquitaine Category:House Lowell-BourbonCategory:1600s birthsCategory:Monarchs of Grandelumiere His father, Louis Etienne, was Monsieur le Dauphin, and had been since his birth. When his wife fell pregnant, the unborn child was referred to as le Petit Dauphin, even before birth. On the evening of the 6th of January 1676, a particularly cold and stormy night, he was delivered before the court. Marie Louise, his mother, died of childbed fever after his birth. He was named the Duc d'Aquitaine following his birth. His father, like most imperials, had the boy cared for by his nurses and the Governess to the Imperial Children, the Marquise de la Sarre. When he was aged 4, he was baptised and named Louis Emmanuel. By the age of 7 he was sent to be taught by his court tutor, the Bishop of Trier, Jean-George le Tellier. His education was a thorough one, studying musical theory, politics, theology, classical history, swordsmanship, riding, physics and geography. He grew up relatively pious as most of the Imperial family were, given the tradition of tutelage being given to clerics. Louis Etienne would die in 1688 when Louis Emmanuel was 12 years of age. He was never particularly close with his father and this was reflected in his own distance from his children. He was said however to take the death of his father with due consideration and strength. His grandfather, Charles VII, the reigning monarch, would have him marry his fiancee, and first cousin, Anastasie Genvieve, aged 14-years-old, and they would consummate their marriage immediately. They had been married in the chapel in the Palais des Ducs de Bourgogne. The marriage would be a happy one while it lasted. His son, and future heir, Louis Philippe, le Petit Dauphin, also known as the Prince of Burgundy was born on the 29th of August. His wife delivered their son before the court. His birth was widely celebrated as many of the relatives had died from measles and smallpox. He was baptised quickly and named in case he should catch the measles and die young. He sent his son to be cared for by the Marquise de Vendome, Governess to the Imperial Children of Grandelumiere. In 1692 on October 3rd, his grandfather, Charles VII would die, and he would be proclaimed Emperor of all Grandelumiere. Personal Reign - l'Empereur Louis Emmanuel would have his coronation in December, 16th 1692 in the Notre Dame de Dijon. His coronation would be a grand affair, many dignitaries attended the event. During the coronation, a man named Pierre Gueret attempted to assassinate the newly crowned Emperor. He brandished a dagger and lunged at Louis X from the crowd. He, however, fell short and was quickly carried off by guardsmen. He was later executed by having his right hand burned with molten sulfur and lead, then executed by burning at the stake. Louis X's policies were largely directed by Cardinal Vosges, who dealt with most foreign and internal affairs. Theoretically, he strengthened the crown. However, as the crown invested the majority of power in his Imperial Chancellor, Cardinal Vosges was de facto ''head of government. Louis would content himself with studying the emerging philosophical studies and theology. He increasingly moved from theology to sciences of physics and other sciences, opposed to the teaching of the church. Having always been a rather weak man in health, his accident while hunting led to his quick death. On the evening of the 23rd of August, he was shot while hunting. The man who'd shot him, Jean Guignard, sobbed dramatically at the mistake, but was carried off to be executed in a manner similar to the fate of Gueret. In the early morning of the 24th, he died. His son, the year old Louis Philippe, become Emperor. Issue To his marriage with Anastasie Genevieve he had four legitimate children, with their styles at the time of their birth; * Louis Philippe, Prince of Burgundy (29th Auguste 1691 - Present) * Viola Marie, Madame Premiere (2nd April 1693 - Present) * Noelle Marie, Madame Deuxieme (5th July 1694 - 18th March 1709) * Sophie Antoinette, Madame Troisieme (7th December 1695 - Present) Titles, Styles and Honours Titles and Styles; * '''9th January 1676 - 1st September 1688' His Imperial Highness, Duke of Aquitaine * 1st September 1688 - 3rd October 1692 His Imperial Highness, Monsieur le Dauphin * 3rd October 1692 - 24th August 1695 His Most Catholic Majesty, the Emperor of all Grandelumiere Honours * Grandmaster of the Order of the Seraphs * Grandmaster of the Order of Saint Benignus * Grandmaster of the Order of Saint Michael the Archangel Louis's official style is Louis X, par la grâce de Dieu, Empereur de toutes les Grandelumiere, or 'Louis X, by the grace of God, Emperor of all Grandelumiere'. Category:Monarchs of Grandelumiere Category:1600s births Category:House Lowell-Burgundy Category:Births in Saint-Etienne